duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Reincarnation Saga
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Reincarnation Saga. The events in this page took place during DM-14 to DM-17. Generate Gear *200 years after the Avatars are destroyed, A new time of peace is forged between the five civilizations. *In this time, they encountered a new type of weaponry in a ruins, the Cross Gears. *At the same time revival of ancient creatures, known as "Reincarnation" were beginning throughout the civilizations, creating creatures such as Dorballom, Lord of Demons and Crystal Zweilancer. *Led by Dorballom, the Darkness civilization started to plan for more land, but on the other hand some people enjoyed music with Gargoyles. Before the Darkness attempts to expand, other civilizations are in alert and researched the Cross Gears. Secret of Hidden Gear *The Light Civilization was prideful of their great advantage and created Cosmo Walkers to control the cross gears. After a few experiments, they created Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, which is an extremely powerful Angel Command ruling the world. Equipped with Patrial Flame, it starts attacking other civilizations. *Dedicated in the Cross Gear's research, The darkness civilization forgot to ward themselves over the enemy and had Dorballom's second hand man, Dorberos, the Imprisoning Fiend destroyed instantly by Alphadios and it attempted to invade further, but the Light civilization did not have that power. *Meanwhile, the fire civilization reincarnated Überdragon Bajula into the Cross Gear Bajula's Soul. Origin of Perfect Gear *The unity between the civilizations comes to an end. *The world stands between the Light and the Fire civilizations for the champion of the world. *The Fire civilization invades the Water civilization and greatly injures it. *The Light civilization gained an upper hand by using Heaven's Gate to mass-produce powerful blocker creatures and locked the fire civilization using Impact Absorber. *Meanwhile, Three new Dragon evolution creatures Überdragon Valkyrias, Super Necrodragon Abas Nonaris and Super Terradragon Bramgreil appeared in order to counter the pollution of the senkai caused by creating Alphadios, Lord of Spirits, and the Dragons were so powerful that it broke the Light's steel hard defense. *Meanwhile, The light civilization begins to research more cross gears. *However, The power of the Cross Gears were so powerful that they curved the axis of the ground and started the destruction of gravity. The Over-Technocross *Despite being forgotten about, the Cross Gear's power keeps growing, leading five of them to evolve into the Catastrophe Cross Gears, thus creating Evolution Cross Gears. *The power between them is immense, disrupting the seas, burning the earth, and causing mass destruction all around them. *The destruction is so great that the Gears rip through Space and Time, creating black holes that swallow almost everything. *Only a small fragment of the Fiona Woods and Akashic Database remain. *Realizing the end of the world is near, The Cyber Lords entered deep slumber in the depths of the sea, waiting to be awoken and to rule the underwater cities again. *The survivors decided to let down their hopes and move to the east. The cross gears would no longer be remembered until the Age of sengoku. *After ten thousand years have passed, Phoenixes from the Universe will appear and begin a new generation's war. Category:Timeline